


A Dog Needs a Leash

by Demial



Series: Canine Companion [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Canonical Character Death, Drunken Shenanigans, Estrangement, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hopeful Ending, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Rutting, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Sentimental, Siblings, Single Parents, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Genji, being the pre-Blackwatch fool he is, gets chained to you by arranged marriage in an effort to calm him down. Turns out that he just needed a strong woman to keep him in line.Super self-indulgent. I gave the Shimada bros a sister as a nod to Sister!Reader fics and the lovelyCecewho started them all.





	1. Chapter 1

"The attempts on my life have been getting worse lately," Mr. Shimada said.

"Put Hanzo on it," Genji replied dismissively. It's not that he didn't care that his papa's life was in danger. It's just that, as head of the Shimada clan, he was always in danger. And everyone had a disgusting amount of respect for Hanzo, the hard-working, dutiful son. Surely, he would be able to track down who wanted their papa dead and take care of it. Plus, Genji didn't want to talk about his papa being dead one day. Didn't want to deal with it.

Sojiro Shimada remained unfazed by his son's attitude.

"He's busy learning to take his place. You must also start to gravitate towards yours, as well."

His papa explained that he had arranged for Genji to get married.

"I made a wise choice in a bride for you, I think," Sojiro said with a wicked gleam in his eye. He was talking about you, but Genji didn't know that, yet.

"You know I won't go to the wedding," Genji stated flatly.

"Oh, it will happen."

A chill went up his spine at those words, and he was also annoyed at how self-pleased his papa was. That man was the only one who could out-wit Genji whenever he wished.

His papa kept insisting the marriage would happen, to the point where Genji spent even less time sober than before. He snuck out of the castle more often. Mr. Shimada was perversely proud of his younger son, who evaded every instructor and bodyguard. He was a natural at stealth. Hanzo was not as impressed.

"What good is he going to be to me when you're gone?" Hanzo demanded of his papa in frustration.

"He will learn in his own time. If you don't want Genji to take your place, you should train harder," Mr. Shimada teased.

That frustrated Hanzo immensely. He trained harder than Genji ever did. Genji picked up his skills in no time flat, leaving Hanzo struggling to catch up. The difference was, Hanzo was training to take on responsibility one day, and Genji was wasting his skills on impressing friends and potential lovers. Hanzo resented Genji for this.

Hanzo took his papa's words to heart. He did train harder. He would show his papa that he was better than Genji.

Genji was busy being frustrated for different reasons. Every other day, someone in the household told him to get ready for the wedding. Only, there were no preparations being made, that he knew of. Not that he was looking too closely. He should have been. Instead, he kept his lungs full of weed and his stomach full of shots four days in a row out of spite.

On the morning after, he woke up feeling strangely well-rested and not at all hungover. He rolled over to spread his limbs out on his bed.

The back of Genji's hand hit something soft and warm, but solid.

"Mmmmm," you complained sleepily, "I was sleeping."

Genji looked over to find a strange woman in his bed. Not entirely unusual, just he preferred to stay overnight elsewhere when having fun.

"As much as I would love to continue," he lied. "isn't it time you went home?"

"I _am_ home. I'm your wife."

You held up your hand and wiggled your fingers for him to see. Your wedding set was yellow gold, and the engagement ring had a large, green stone circled by diamonds.

Genji flipped out. He tore himself from the bed and called his papa.

"I told you it would happen," was the man's casual reply.

"But, I..."

"Check the top of your dresser."

Genji walked over to it. There lay a piece of paper. Upon closer inspection, it was indeed a wedding certificate, signed by you and then signed by him.

"But...I was..."

"Intoxicated? Again?" his papa said. "Yes. You should reconsider your behaviour. It has consequences."

Mr. Shimada hung up the phone. Genji was left with his jaw on the floor. Outwitted by his papa again.

While Genji was still awhirl with emotions, you asked, "So what should we do today?"

You sat up, the blanket falling down your naked body. Genji eyed you, his cock coming awake. _Damnit_. You slept naked. Still, he was angry.

"Nothing," he muttered.

You shrugged. You didn't expect him to react well, anyway. You got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. The maids had moved all your things in while Genji was busy drinking yesterday. Your new father-in-law had a strangely devilish smile on his face while directing them to do so. Honestly, he left you with a big problem: his son. But Mr. Shimada did pay off a debt your family owed. They could be stress-free because you agreed to this. You were fed, clothed, and sheltered, too.


	2. Chapter 2

The bitter smell of weed crept into the bathroom and into your nostrils. You sighed and left the bathroom.

"Is this how you're going to deal with this?"

He lounged on the bed, a bong placed on the bedside table for the maids to deal with.

"You think I wanted a wife...?" he asked with a bitter smile.

You hopped on the bed, onto his lap. You aligned your heat with his package. Genji put his hands on your hips. He couldn't help it; he wanted to touch you. His fingers were gentle, waved back and forth against your skin. He would have been firmer, but he was too far gone. Couldn't concentrate. His dick rose on its own, pushing the front of his boxers against your sex. He did nothing about it, but you didn't want him to. Arousal was enough for now.

You bent down over him, with your hands on the bed on either side of his face.

"We're married now," you said. His lips twisted into a sneer, and he looked away. "I'm going to be faithful to this marriage and so are you."

"And if I am not?" he asked, still not meeting your eyes.

"Then you're getting punished."

Genji turned his head to stare at you, dazed. "What..."

He was too slow to stop you from crawling forward and depositing your sex on his face. He spoke in surprise, his lips and breath tickling your labia. You leaned back to let him speak.

"What was that?" you asked.

"No, no...come back."

His gaze was glued to your sex, which shined with slick. You had left a damp spot on the front of his boxers after you moved. You returned to your seat on his face. He mouthed at your lips and clit. You sighed and started to roll your hips.

Genji ran his fingertips firmly over the tent in his boxers. His cock hardened further beneath the fabric. He eventually pulled his cock out of the hole in the front to get off on your soft parts on his face. You had no plans to move just yet, and he wasn't in a hurry.

You both spent the good part of an hour on a slow build of pleasure in your lower bellies. Genji came on his stomach, then drank in your slick as you orgasmed quietly.

"That was a punishment?" he asked with a smirk when you got off.

"You would have rather had sex, right?"

You tossed him a towel from the bathroom to clean up.

"I had no idea it was an option."

"Behave, and it _will be_ ," you told him. You stretched lazily, getting the kinks out of your muscles from sitting in one position for so long. "You're so good at oral, though. It pleases me."

Genji barked laughter at your wording. But he would see. You laid down the law, piece by piece, the next few weeks. If he behaved, he would get pussy. If he didn't, you pinned him down with said pussy. He couldn't resist, either way. Neither could you, especially when he had a habit of walking around your shared suite shirtless or less. He didn't seem to like wearing clothes.

When Genji slipped up, when he cheated, you slept in the guest suite. You didn't let him touch you. You made such a fuss about it, that word got back to his father. He sat you down and asked what was wrong. You would have liked Mr. Shimada to put his son in his place instead.

You explained about what Genji did to upset you.

"He is a free bird," Mr. Shimada replied, brushing off your complaint.

"Well, it's not good enough," you stated, holding your chin high.

Mr. Shimada laughed and wished you luck with that. Though, he did see Genji after. Who came sulking back to you.

"You were scolded?" you asked with a smirk.

He sat on the bed, and you sat on his lap. He held you, putting his cheek on your shoulder.

"Yes," he huffed. "He wants me only in _our_ bed."

"Ha!"

"...because he wants us to have babies."

You exploded into laughter. You don't know how Genji didn't see this coming. He sulked harder.

"You don't want sex?"

"I do not want babies," he muttered.

"I'm sure your father wouldn't mind if we waited."

Genji wasn't ready to raise children, anyway, but you didn't tell him that in case it bruised his ego.

"Get tested," you told him, wiggling in your seat.

He swore softly as your ass brushed his crotch. He glared stubbornly back at you.

"Get tested, and I will, too. Then we can fuck all you want."

Genji doubted it would be that easy, but you showed him you had a habit of sticking to your word. Your test came back clean, and you showed him the paper to prove it. His came back positive, but nothing incurable.

"Seeeee? Maybe being married won't be so bad. We're already behaving like a team."

His reply was thoughtful silence. Then he glanced you suspiciously.

"Why are you so okay with this?"

Good question. You didn't ask for this, either. You had to leave your family. You lived with strangers now. Strange servants, too.

"I decided I couldn't fight it. I might as well make the best of it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Aoi, the Shimada sister with her own issues.

Not only did you decide you would make the best of it, you felt better when in control. Control of him. But you didn't want to tell him that yet. Not only were you afraid he'd react badly and stop obeying you, it was personal. It was admitting weakness. Genji accepted your answer. He was a bit too wrapped up in himself to dig deeper, anyway. You could use that to your advantage if need be.

That night, you were both invited to dinner. The official reason was to celebrate your one month anniversary with Genji, and the unofficial one was that his father wanted to see his son.

"I hope there's food I like," you said to him on the way to the dining room.

"How are you so always so cool about these things?" he complained.

"What things?"

"All things. Being here. I still do not understand."

"No one's going to care to hurt the wife of the _non-heir_."

"I guess that's true."

You glanced at his face. He always looked a little put-out with you when you spoke. As if he didn't expect you to have your own mind. Then you could picture it, long lines of blushing high school graduates falling for his charms five nights a week. Little girls who didn't know better. Well, that wasn't you. Far from it.

"Did you seriously hope I would be some airhead maiden that you could do whatever you want with?"

"No one told me anything about you," he admitted. "You could have been."

You raised an eyebrow at him to say, _You idiot._

"Stop it," he said.

He pouted at you. With his ridiculously thick, dark eyebrows and his cute, little nose. You pinched said nose between your knuckles.

"So cute," you cooed. "No."

Dinner went smoothly. Mostly. You were well-trained on how to be respectful to those above your station. The rest of the time, you threw comments at Genji about how you liked the food. He wasn't as pleased.

"I wish it was ramen, actually."

"Take me," were the words that almost leapt off your tongue. That would be a date. No, not yet.

"You should take your new wife out for some," Mr. Shimada said to him.

Your mouth dropped open. Genji looked to you.

"Would you want to go?"

You picked your jaw up off the table and said, "Yeah, I would." You thanked Mr. Shimada for the suggestion.

"It was nothing," he said.

The dinner continued to flow. Except...you kept noticing your sister-in-law shooting glares at you between comments to Hanzo and her father. You're not sure why. Genji was not especially close to her, and she had the looks that could kill any man or woman she wanted. And the training to back it up, you had heard. She couldn't have been threatened by your introduction into the family, could she?

"Such a good husband, asking me if I wanted to go instead of agreeing for both of us," you purred into Genji's ear as he ate dessert.

You leaned closer, pressing your soft breast into his arm. You pretended you were just having a private conversation. Really, your fingers were walking along his thigh, seeking his flaccid dick. Hoping to make it less flaccid.

"Gross," a feminine voice said loudly.

Everyone looked in her direction, and you snatched your hand away.

"Sorry," said the sister, glancing around at the table, "I am just not a fan of the texture of custard. No offence."

"She did it on purpose!" you exclaimed to Genji back at your room.

"Why?"

"She doesn't like me."

"She doesn't know you well enough to decide that."

"I guess," you absentmindedly, considering that he was right.

You undressed for bed. Genji sidled up next to you while you brushed your teeth. He kissed up your shoulder, fondling one of your breasts. He gave you his most charming smile, super cheesy, and one of his eyebrows twitched upwards. It was adorable how he thought it would work on you.

"Did my sister ruin the mood...?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean...? No, fuck her! I'm going to give you that hand job."

You rinsed your mouth out with a loud spit, then pushed him towards the bed. You were tired, so you pulled him on top of you. You couldn't resist getting a few kisses in with your freshly-cleaned mouths. Genji had been good lately, been keeping it in his pants. He rutted against your pelvis with his clothed length. You raised your hips to lock your legs around him, to guide him to rubbing against your nub instead.

"Keep going, keep going," you murmured in between kisses.

The hand job was forgotten in favour of rutting against each other until a wet warmth blossomed in the front of Genji's underwear.


	4. Chapter 4

He did end up taking you for ramen. That seemed like his one weakness, besides sex. When the food arrived, he went quiet and focused only on eating. He barely spared a glance at the cute, young serving girl. It was nice to have some quiet time alone with him. Then your phone beeped with a text message.

_He only tolerates you because he wants to fuck you._

"Who is this?!" you blurted out angrily.

"Show me."

You let Genji see the number. He squinted at it.

"It's Aoi." His sister.

"Ahhhh. Do you believe me now?"

You leaned on the wooden bar with your elbow to regard him, waiting for an answer.

"What do you want me to do? She is as stubborn as Hanzo."

"She's _harassing me_ , Genji."

"She is just... She is just jealous that you get to go out, and she doesn't. Ever since our papa has been in danger, he won't let her go far."

Aoi was in a jealous, indignant rage. She got into her papa's collection of sake, the bottles he sometimes shared with Hanzo. She was hurting over a lost time where she was close to her brothers. Now they were moving on with their lives. Hanzo trained and met with the elders all day. Genji got fucking _married_. Aoi wasn't even allowed to leave the house to find her own company. All she did was study accounting to help with the clan's finances. Which she was good at, but you can only stare at numbers for so long before getting lonely. The bottle and a half of sake convinced her that was it was totally okay to send you nasty texts, since lashing out at Hanzo or Genji wouldn't get her anywhere.

Another text: _You just wanted our money, you whore._

Genji sighed and texted his sister, telling her to stop it. He promised to take her some takeout.

 _Not unless some fucking freedom comes in that container,_ she replied.

You enjoyed the ramen, but when you were finished, you weren't happy.

"I don't want to go home," you said, shaking your head. It was odd to call the Shimada castle your home, but the point was, you felt unwelcome there while Aoi was on the rampage.

Genji felt the need to entertain you. "We could, uhhh...go to the club. We are not dressed for it, but it won't matter since you're with me."

That was half a boast and half a fact. The bouncer gave Genji a nod and didn't bother to look you over. He assumed you were Genji's latest conquest, not the other way around.

This was Genji's area of expertise. His stomping grounds. It became apparent pretty quick that you would have to make it clear to everyone that Genji didn't belong to them and this club anymore. He belonged to you. Genji took you to the bar first to introduce you and get the first drink of the night.

You waved the hand that had your wedding rings in greeting. The bartender assumed you were cheating on a spouse with Genji, not married to him.

The bartender gave him what you considered an unnecessary compliment, and you grabbed Genji's crotch under the bar. His eyes flew wide open. The bartender gave him a weird look, then went back to work. You massaged his package gently, feeling it harden in your hand. He may have bucked slightly into your touch. Genji took you to a booth, and another club-goer, perhaps an old friend of his, couldn't keep her cleavage to herself. Genji started to flirt with her, but you cut him off by nipping at his ear. He gasped, his cheeks turning pink. You took his hand to hold.

You felt up him lots more, squeezing his inner thigh, slipping your hand in his shirt, and kissing his neck, before he lost patience with you.

"You won't let me do anything without driving me insane."

He sat next to you in the booth at the back of the club, glaring at you, but with lust softening the edge of his stare.

"I'll give you something to do. Get me a drink, please."

He did, and it amused you to watch him walk about with an obvious tent in his slacks. He came back with the drink. Once he sat down, you slid over into his lap and got comfy. Genji sighed with the little relief he got relaxing back and pressing his cock into your rear. You rocked gently back and forth, Genji almost purring from the steady stimulation. An hour of that, and he could cum. Instead, you pawed at the side of his face.

"We should go back. Your sister can't still be mad. Or awake."

Genji eyed you sleepily, then sat up with you. He called one of the family's personal drivers to come get you both. A black, nondescript car arrived after a short wait, and you both got in.

"That was a fun night," were glad to admit with a smile at your new husband.

"I am happy to hear it," Genji replied.

He used a knuckle under your chin to guide you towards him for a deep kiss. He tasted bitter, sweet, and salty from the ramen and the drinks. It came to a natural end, and you dipped forward to whisper to him about what a good boy he was. Each word set his world spinning faster.

"Please," Genji said, grasping your thigh with his hand. Fingers dug into the flesh there. "I need it."

"Need what?"

He pulled your hand over to palm his erection.

"Wait until we get home. I'm not some tramp who fucks in a moving car."

He made a frustrated noise and let go of your hand.

"Hey." You ran a finger down the top of his thigh. "Let me remind you that good behaviour gets rewarded."

Genji blushed deeply in the darkness of the car. He was really glad no one else heard him agree quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

You arrived home. In the bedroom, Genji followed you like an obedient puppy, with his eyes and his steps. You stripped down for him to see and crawled onto the bed on your back. You beckoned him over and pointed to the space between your legs.

Genji roughly and hastily removed his clothes also. He climbed on the bed. Without you having to ask, he applied his mouth to your heat. He took a long, probing, meandering lick from the bottom of your entrance to your clit, then closed his lips around your nub to suck. Deciding that this needed to continue, you closed your thighs around his head to keep him there and rocked into the sensation.

Genji was a good boy and didn't stop until you came. He had earned his fuck, so you let his head go.

"Stay sitting up," you ordered.

"Whatever you desire," he tried to say seductively, "uhhhhh, Wife...?"

"Mrs. Shimada."

He heaved a breath. "That is still weird for me, being married."

That didn't put a damper on his need. He inched closer on his knees, seeking your cunt with his cock. He slid inside you, fitting perfectly with minimum stretch. He dug his fingers into where your hips met your thighs and moved slowly, rocking on the mattress gently. Respectfully.

"Faster," you said, growing bored of this.

The slap between your bodies became more audible. His mouth fell open as he panted. He looked down, and through lidded eyes, saw your body tensing and relaxing as waves of pleasure gently overwhelmed your core. While you were lost in that, he snuck his hand over to rest it on your inner thigh. His ego inflated a bit each time your thighs flexed and your lower body arched up to seek more of the pleasure he was giving you.

His cockhead skimmed the sensitive spots on the front of your walls. And just as you planned, the position allowed you to roughly palm a breast and also rub your clit. You couldn't trust him to handle your pleasure just yet.

"Don't stop until I'm done," you told him with a trembling voice once you had your half of this in control.

Been given his task, he shut his eyes. His tongue peeked out of his lips as he went hard into your heat. The bed shook, and you let your moans pierce the air.

Sleeping with Genji once, and then deciding you would sleep with him again thereafter for the sake of baby-making, opened the floodgates. A flood of cum, that is. Genji either conveniently forgot what the outcome of unprotected sex was, or he warmed up to the idea of having a little one. You seriously doubted it was the latter, judging by the way he took any opportunity to do the dirty. Anywhere. Almost every erection he got was satisfied by sex. He coaxed you down off your high horse, and you opened your legs for him in the back seat of one of the family cars. You bent over the sink in a single-occupant bathroom at the restaurant he took you to. During dinner at home, if you were ameniable, he cleared all the servants out. He scooted over to sit underneath you. You sat on his dick but ignored him to eat your dinner.

"But I want my wife!" he protested, his hand seeking your clit.

"And I'm hungry!" you said, pulling that hand away.

That's not to say that he was in control. Anyone looking him in his blown irises or watching him palm his throbbing cock through his pants as mere foreplay could see that his current mistress was lust. If he was an animal, he would have been fixed at the vet long ago. But he was also obedient, backing off when you turned around and warded him off with a single finger to his little nose.

"Not right now," you said.

His fingers crawled up his face into his hair, and he growled, but he fucked off. To take care of his own need or whatever it was he did.

Genji had energy to burn off. Each muscle was restless, each atom of his being vibrated. He couldn't believe what happened next; he put on his dusty sparring gear and went to the dojo to train. The Genji before marrying you would have just slunk off to find another willing orifice to sink his cock into. Or take one himself.

Presently, Genji was feeling pretty good about himself until Hanzo ended the sparring session with a decisive shout.

"You need to _calm down!_ "

Hanzo was in awe, and a little shaken, by the ferocity with which Genji had been claiming victory lately. Each time you shut down Genji's advances, he turned around and took it out on Hanzo. He channelled his energy into his second-favourite activity, combat. Fighting was as much play as flirting and fucking to him. In this way, Genji felt more in control of his life. Because you kept him in check. Your control was his control. If at any point, sparring and training weren't enough, he returned to see if you had changed your mind.

"Please. I have been a good husband," he begged, voice breathy but whiny.

He knelt in front of your seated figure, his out-stretched arms clinging to your hips like a man drowning. Drowning in his lust. His hands were a respectful distance from your heat. His mussed hair, leftover sweat, and puppy eyes gave him a neglected look.


	6. Chapter 6

"You don't even know what that means!" you accused.

"You don't either," he countered, with momentary fire in his gaze. Then he went back to playing meek, a cheek laid on your knee.

A bold statement, but it was true. Your marriage was young.

You considered his request from your superior position. His eyebrows inched up his face, waiting for your decision. As if you weren't a slave to your want for Genji, either. His clothes were loose, the kind that those wear who know they look good and don't need to wear form-fitting clothes to show it. You could trace his body through the fabric with your gaze with ease from seeing it so often. It pleased you, hit the spot, bent your will towards him, until you could groan and rub your face along his abs. Genji had no idea. He just waited.

"Okay," you said, letting a smile brighten your face.

Genji stood, gathering your body against his. He carried you to the bed and let you down on it. After you both removed your clothes, you took his chin in a firm hold.

"Remember what I taught you."

He nodded, grateful. He had been about to let his dick take over and fuck you into the bed. It wasn't that he didn't know what to do, he just needed a reminder. He entered you slowly, the head of his cock pressing your entrance open, to a whispered expletive from your lips. Then his leaned on one hand, the other sliding up your soft midsection. It took a hard right to cover the flesh of your breast. You arched into his hand, and he took his cue to squeeze.

"Good boy," you purred.

He had been waiting for those words, for permission to move. His dragged his cock in and out. You whined his name, telling him to kiss you. As a boy, he only needed his dick wet, but you needed more. He adorably frowned in concentration, paying appropriate attention to your lips and your breasts while he sped up, rutting into your cunt.

You came together more or less, but he wasn't done. You would have liked to cuddle, but his hands still roamed your body, and not affectionately. You lay there, eyeing him wearily. The sweat hadn't even dried. His eyes were still blown, and the firm curves of his toned body were taut with need.

"Fine. Hand me my phone."

He grabbed it so quick. You rolled over to present your cunt for his use. You let him have his fill, while you flicked through memes on your phone with your finger. Your ass would be red and sore as if he had spanked it, but that wasn't a concern. He was a slave to the clutch of your cunt around his cock, to emptying his balls into you in a vain effort to drain them dry. It was a different kind of high than an orgasm, but still satisfying.

You had Genji address you as Mrs. Shimada in the bedroom only. Elsewhere, it was your first name, with respect. Once he mastered that, you let him be playful with you. He teased you with 'queen,' 'my lady,' and it was 'her royal wifey' when he wanted to really annoy you. As long as he wasn't paying that attention to anyone else, he could call you whatever he liked.

You had intended for that to stay between you, but it had leaked out. How careless.

"Would my lady pass the rice?" Hanzo asked once during dinner.

With a hot blush, you did so. Genji couldn't contain his amusement. You could feel it, his smirk. You tossed him a glare in warning. He smiled and kissed your cheek, making your blush worse.

"You're not unlike our late mama," Hanzo remarked when only you could hear. You were stunned into silence, and he continued. "Apparently, a person must have a strong pair of ovaries to get Genji to heel. He listened to our mama, but chafed under our father. Why he didn't just come down harder on Genji, I don't understand." Hanzo raised an eyebrow. "After our mother died...Genji listened to no one."

You came away from the conversation also wondering why their father didn't clip his son's wings shorter. If you, a newcomer, could see that Genji could benefit from guidance, surely his father could see it, also. What exactly the head of the Shimada house was thinking, not many people dared openly discuss, so that was the end of it.

You put aside the issue of Genji's wildness, because you found him to be strangely mouldable to your will. You kept waiting for the day he might break free from you and miss being able to choose his own companionship. But he didn't. Like a bird comfortable with its cage, with its owner, he stuck by your side. You even experienced some moments of nonsexual intimacy, going on dates, to places you'd never been, and started making the habit of cuddling before sleep. Despite this, it became harder and harder to ignore what was missing over time. Your marriage was missing love. You can't command someone to give you love and mean it, so you didn't even try. Sometimes, you were lonely. Genji was there to lean into when that happened. He obliged with an arm around your body. At those times, you thought perhaps the love would grow naturally between you. You had to hope.

You and your husband settled into a comfortable life of going out, behaving at home, and fucking the rest of the time. Genji's papa was satisfied with Genji newfound interest in keeping up with his training, not requiring him to lift a finger more. Hanzo was not. You noticed his hard expression sometimes, but you were quick to forget it when you saw Genji's smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Maybe you should have reached out to him when his father was killed, but you were afraid he would snap at you. You knew he was hurting, but you didn't know him well enough to help him start to heal. He might consider you an intruder. And he didn't know himself well enough. Genji started going out like before he met you. Came home late, while you were asleep. It hurt to see him behave like this, the way he pulled away from you without a word of explanation. You moved into a guest suite, which got no reaction from your husband.

You blamed yourself when you heard the news. That Hanzo confronted Genji and believed he should have been there to help save his papa's life. Genji was with you at the time of his papa's death. You sat on the bed of the guest bedroom, tears landing on your thighs when you heard Hanzo struck Genji down in a rage. Genji probably didn't help, probably wound his brother up a bit, but still.

That news was followed up by news that made the situation worse: you were pregnant. You immediately decided the Shimada clan was no place to raise a child. Hanzo tried to stop from moving out, once, by summoning you to his office. He didn't want a child able to control the dragons outside the Shimada clan. You stood your ground.

"I'm leaving. It's insane that you want me to stay after what happened to my husband."

"You are staying," he snarled, quickly losing patience.

"Do not touch me; I will fight you, and the baby will be harmed in the process!" you warned when the clan's lackeys approached you from behind.

You turned around to stare them down. They glanced at Hanzo for confirmation to subdue you. He waved his lackeys away.

"You don't need a dragon. You _are_ a dragon."

You snorted and left the castle. You shook the whole way, expecting to be stopped.

You integrated back into your family. As a new mother, you had no time for awkwardness, anyway. Hanzo started sending you monthly cheques. Whether they were to make up for losing Genji or losing access to the clan's money, you didn't know. As far as you were concerned, each cheque arrived soaked with blood. You didn't want a single Yen. But you had a baby on the way, so you deposited each one until they stopped coming.

You gave birth, naming the baby boy Genji. You didn't name him after the man you had married. You named him Genji after the potential you saw in the marriage. Your life became your son. You worked the days and spent evenings with him.

"Mommy, why is that man naked?"

You got up and went to the window. Outside stood a man with his arms away from his sides, palms outward. It didn't matter what he looked like, that was definitely Hanzo Shimada's tattoo. Between a job and a son, you had no energy for this shit. You groaned.

"He's trying to show that he's unarmed," you told little Genji.

"But he has _two_ arms."

"Yes, he does. Stay inside, okay, Baby?"

You went out the front door and shut your son inside the house where he couldn't see Hanzo.

"What are you doing here?" You blinked coldly.

"I have news that will interest you."

Hanzo told you Genji was alive. Strangely, you were ready to hear him talk. Maybe because you were hoping it was true. You always wondered where the marriage might have gone. Perhaps you and he would get a second chance. That felt like foolishness, but the hope refused to be put out. Hanzo explained what happened on the anniversary of Genji's death this year. You remembered that night. You vaguely considered having ramen but decided to spend time with your son, instead. Holding him on the sofa and having him read a book to you.

"What did this man say?" you asked Hanzo in the present.

You listened intently, scrutinizing each word. What that cyborg said was true, but something was different about how he said it. When Hanzo finished explaining what happened, you thought of your son. Could you put him in danger just because this man might be his father?

"I'll go with you," Hanzo offered.

You shook your head, thinking it was unwise, but you agreed. Hanzo _looked_ sincere. Maybe he actually was. Again, you wanted to believe it.


	8. Chapter 8

An ever inquisitive child, your son wanted to know about everything, including where you were going every time you went out. You called the babysitter to come over the day you were going to meet this mystery man. Your son wasn't stupid; he knew what the babysitter's arrival meant.

"Where are you going with the naked man?" he asked you.

His hair was black like Genji's, but it was always a mess. You attempted to smooth it one last time and kissed the top of his head before going out the door.

"Wait here for Mommy to get home. I need to speak to someone. If he's not a bad guy, you'll get to meet him."

"Who is he, Mommy?"

"I need to make sure it's safe, Baby. That's the last I'll talk about it."

You and Hanzo got in your car. He offered to drive, but you declined.

"I'm alright." It had been ten years. You had a few butterflies, but that was it. "Just give directions."

You both arrived at the meeting spot. It was a town square. Perfect for Hanzo to set up high on a building nearby and watch. He disappeared. You were out of your car, but you hesitated. The open space of the square didn't sit right with you. You scanned the square, only able to make out the spaces where it was lit by streetlights.

"There he is!" Hanzo yelled.

A slim, glowing green figure was strolling slowly to the centre of the square. The closer he got, the more you could make out. He was covered in shiny, grey metal, and the green lights were circles carved all over his body.

You took a deep breath and walked away from the vicinity of the car, towards the figure.

The figure moved too human-like to be an omnic. So Hanzo might have been right about that part. You stopped about a foot and a half apart. He inclined his head slightly.

When you said nothing, he spoke first.

"Mrs. Shimada." He bowed.

After hearing him call you that, all the tension disappeared in an instant. This was Genji, alright.

"You're bowing?" you asked, looking him up and down incredulously. "You never bowed to me before."

He rose up into a straight-backed position.

"I was taught the value of respect."

Your lips stretched into a grin.

"Well! Then you won't mind reintroducing yourself to me."

Your confidence was mostly pretend. Your back was stiff and so was your smile. Genji either didn't notice or he let you keep up your act. You walked together in a loose circle around the square. You weren't going anywhere, but it made sense to move your feet, given the nervousness of you both. He gave you a condensed explanation of what he had been doing for the past ten years and a very, very brief rundown of what he was. Listening was being on a roller coaster ride of emotions, with him in control.

"I'm," you began, shaking your head yet again, "I'm not sure how to feel about this."

"You need what Hanzo needs. Time."

That was an oddly wise thing for Genji to say. You spun on your heel to face him.

"Okay," you agreed.

"Will you decide when we meet again?"

You regarded him with a knowing smile. "You're giving me control. You're trying to butter me up."

His preened, inspecting one of his hands and flexing the fingers.

"I thought it was clever. Did it work?"

"Yes."

Your expression fell after you parted, however. How would this new Genji react to the news that he had a son?


	9. Chapter 9

Genji took the awkwardness away himself, when he chose to spy on you outside your home. He knew he shouldn't. He really did. But he had to see what he hadn't in years. The next time you met, it was inside a local cafe/diner. He covered himself in sweats, a hoodie, even a baseball cap under the hoodie to shade his face. He put gloves over his inhuman hands. The area you lived in happened to not be welcoming to omnics, so all Genji could present was his bare skin. Very uncomfortable, he sunk into a short meditation while waiting for you and barely said a word to the waitress when she asked him if he wanted coffee. You nearly tripped over the fake, laminate tile when you saw Genji's bare face, a face you hadn't seen in ten years. The state of it. It was definitely him under all the imperfections. You calmed yourself by the time you made it to his table. After awkward greetings, Genji immediately asked about the little boy.

"What is his name?"

You blushed deeply. "I thought you were dead."

"You still do not believe me?"

Genji thought you stilled doubted who he was.

"No," you said. "That's not it."

"Then tell me."

You didn't appreciate the way he phrased that, like an order. But he wasn't your obedient husband anymore, and that fact was a painful lump in your stomach.

"Okay." You paused. "His name is Genji."

"Oh."

"Yup."

"You thought I was dead, so you..."

"Named him after you, yes."

"I see," Genji said, distantly. "You had more respect for me than I previously thought."

You considered your words carefully, not ready to be fully honest.

"I didn't mind being married to you," was all you would give him for now.

"I did not mind, either," he replied.

His words made their home in your heart, as much as that made you nervous.

"If it is alright with you, I would like to meet him. My son."

So he figured it out.

"I forgot you're smart," you sighed.

"He looks the age our child would be if you were pregnant when I left."

"'Left' is an interesting way to describe it. Although," you mused, "he likes mechas and robots, so he's probably going to find you cool."

Genji leaned over the table, with the first bright smile of the night.

"Really?!"

You held up a hand. " _Don't_ get too excited. I'll decide when you're ready to meet Genji, Jr."

You didn't tell him, but seeing his smile settled it. He looked so much like the old Genji, and some of the old feelings came rushing back. He had to meet his son. He wanted to, which you were not expecting. Not if he was the old Genji, but it was too obvious that he wasn't. Your son needed a second parent that wasn't his aunt, uncle, or grandparent. Provided that they got along. If Genji bailed on his son, well, then you had those other family members to help. And someone to never let into your life again.

Genji watched you with an unnamed emotion in his gaze.

Over the years, he had kept you in his mind. Slowly raised you on a pedestal, if he were honest with himself. Sorely missing the comfort of your authority, he had constantly been on the verge of losing control in Blackwatch. After he left Overwatch, he wandered the world searching for what he was not comfortable having with anyone else. Genji wanted, _needed_ , a master (not the kind that Zenyatta was, but it certainly helped), but he was wary of getting too close to anyone. You may not be the same image of the beauty he had been carrying in his mind all these years, but you were a different kind of beautiful, he found. A quietly confident, devoted mother. Sacrificing a large chunk of her life for who he just learned was his son. His heart sang quietly to him of love. It wasn't going to be easy, but he wanted to try. To return the effort you put in ten years ago, fivefold.

"Do you remember when we first met? When I was sober?"

"Mhmm."

"I laid eyes on you. You were perfect, and I was so angry. Because I thought you were too good to be true. But you turned out be someone who wanted to try in the marriage."

"And you were a good boy," you added.

"I was. That surprised me. I was too busy enjoying it to express it, though." Genji wasn't finished. "Do you remember the pet names I had for you?"

You made a face.

"Do you know what I was trying to say every time I said one...?" he asked.

"No," you said humourlessly. "You're talking pretty romantic for a man who just walked back into my life after ten years."

"Fair enough," he conceded. He had forgotten about the time you needed.

You got creative with that time and asked Genji to search for a perfect present for little Genji. His father was up to the challenge. You could get used to the idea of him being back in your life in the meantime.


End file.
